Together in Another Life
by Psychonaut-Hobbit
Summary: Still carrying her pain and sorrows with her, Tauriel feels the need to sail the ship to the Undying Lands with some of her people. Once she gets there, she finds something-or make that SOMEONE-she did not expect to see. RATED M FOR STRONG SEXUAL THEMES. Please review!


**A/N: Personally I am convinced that Tauriel would sail the ship to the undying lands after the whole ordeal with Kili's death. Why? Well think about it, she has no family, barely any friends (especially now that Legolas is gone), she is banished, she went through a brutal fight with Bolg, and most of all: she lost the love of her life. I sincerely hope that in the extended botfa it is at least HINTED what Tauriel's fate is going to be.**

 **By the way, no I do not know if the dwarves actually end up in Valinor when they die. None of the Tolkien books really seem to tell what their fates REALLY are, but I guess you could say it is my head-canon. And I have read many fanfics where the writers use this idea as well. Hell it gives me hope that Kili and Tauriel WILL be together once again.**

 **UPDATE: So I just recently read an interview with Evangeline Lilly, and she answered a question about Tauriel's fate. Now, when I first did this fanfic, I did it where Thranduil allows Tauriel to return to Mirkwood, and Tauriel still fights, but she soon sails west because of her heartbreak. Evangeline said that she thinks that Tauriel would go back home and continue to fight. So, I was right xD BUT the only thing I change now in my fanfic is the time in which she leaves. I personally think that she would leave once Middle-Earth is freed from evil things (late third age and beginning of fourth), and seeing how it will be the age of men, all elves sail west eventually (at least in the films.) I personally loved what Evangeline said, it just goes to show how strong Tauriel really is despite having such heart-break.**

* * *

The stream was clear, the sun was just about to set—causing the clear and undisturbed lake to shine and sparkle as a magnificent jewel such as the Silmarils of Fëanor themselves—and the undying lands was almost near. Twas the sea just beyond the great harbor of the Grey Havens, and sailing steadily above the surface was a fair-sized ship crafted by the Silvan elves built with the finest and sturdiest wood. On this fine and sturdy boat were a small number of wood elves who yurned to leave Middle-Earth so they would be at eternal peace, for the age of men was approaching. A particular one of these elves was the one known as Tauriel—once a maiden of the Woodland realm, and once captain of the royal guard. She was on this boat for the common purpose of the rest of her kin, though for another reason as well...she was broken.

Many moons it has been since Tauriel has acquainted herself with a young, charming, and kind-hearted dwarf, though many moons it has as well been since his death, and twas also then when Tauriel acknowledged her love for him. She knew deep down in her heart that she would never truly get over it. In her hundreds of years being alive, never before has she been filled with such joy until she met him, so losing that happiness was simply too much to bear.

Her pain was the reason for her presence on this boat—she needed to recover both physically and emotionally.

Finding the pity in his heart, Lord Thranduil requested for Tauriel to come back to her home in Mirkwood after Kili's kin found his lifeless body laying beneath her and grievously carried him to the Lonely Mountain to bury him. Her first instinct was to reject to the offer because of how broken she was, however, she instantly began to realize the rather obvious fact that she had nowhere else to go, so she accepted. So after mounting a horse left for the elven King and sharing it with Tauriel, they made their way back home. Though before they did, they stopped at the Lonely Mountain by Tauriel's request, and with a hand upon her chest, she prayed for all of the dwarves whom lost their lives to be at peace with their forefathers in the Sindarin tongue.

Although she was born and raised in the wondrous halls and forest of Mirkwood, always she felt an unexplained emptiness being there; instead she preferred to explore outside of her realm. Her parents have lost their lives when she was a very young age in the hands of evil, and her amount of friends was very few. Nearly everyone just saw her as captain of the guard, except for the elven prince, Legolas—who started to think of her as not only a friend the more the years went by, but also as a younger sister he never had. In fact, that was one of the main reasons why she suddenly felt this loneliness being back at home, her one and only true friend was no longer there. Thranduil informed her that his son did not wish to stay, so he sent him up north to meet a certain ranger. Tauriel did not understand why he wanted Legolas to meet this certain ranger, but she wished her old friend much happiness.

Thus, for the remainder of the first few days and nights, she would walk inside or outside of the Woodland halls without company. She rapidly found herself not only being in emotional and mental pain, but physical as well. It has been a relatively long while since her most difficult and painful battle with the cruel and mighty Bolg, yet she could still feel the pain within her entire body. Naturally, Tauriel could easily glance over wounds from a battle or fight because of her tough nature, yet her deep-rooted sorrow caused her to feel the leftover agony of her broken arm, and sore upper-body.

One chilling winters evening, Tauriel strolled about the magnificent wide and large halls feeling alone and quite mundane, and then eventually she came to a halt at the steps leading their way to the cells. They were the exact same cells that her and her people imprisoned thirteen dwarves in. She held her breath and slowly strolled over to a certain cell that she was most familiar with-the cell that a certain young dark-haired dwarf was in. She gently rested her hand on the thick well-secured bars and exhaled through her nostrils as memories from this cell started to form in her mind. Every single thing about that night felt magical to her; she has never been as happy as she was then. The subjects of their conversations, how wonderful it felt to express herself, the sweetness of his voice, the way his face seemed to glow as he spoke and looked at her, the warmth she felt throughout her body, everything. Now she will never see him again.

Unable to contain her suppressed emotions, Tauriel's eyes squeezed together tightly as she lowered her head and felt her own warm tears streaming from her shut eyes down to her chin. She sobbed and sobbed quietly to herself until her face was completely red. This continued on for a long time, so long that her throat became soar. Suddenly, Tauriel had this need...a need to fight. She wiped the remaining bit of tears from her face, and recalled every moment being in Kili's presense. She very much remembered his kind and honourable heart. He would never let himself be consumed and taken over by despair. His reckless nature was so for his sense of honor and views of the world. Thus, not only was she deeply fond of him, but he inspired her so. She unexpectedly began to smile, and it was then when she was determined to carry on with both of their goals by not allowing darkness to desend.

* * *

From that evening forth, Tauriel hunted down every foul creature to lurk about her realm. Her realm however was no longer named Mirkwood, but of its original title for the forest began to grow yet again like in the days of old; she was joyeous to see it renewed. She no longer fought as captain of the guard-due to Thranduil lowering her position down to simple warrior for her repulssive behavior-but she did not take heed to that fact. With his acceptance however, Tauriel was able to protect not only her own kin, but as well as the race of men in Dale and sometimes dwarves of Erebor, though she was allowed no further than those lands.

Often times Tauriel would even encounter her beloved friend when he would visit his roots. Their reunion was joyful and heart-felt, and Legolas was glad to see his birthplace being green and healthy yet again. Tauriel sensed a difference within her friend, he seemed happier and more accepting. Legolas told her that he was relieved to know that she was safe, and his recent adventures with a man known as Strider that he met up north.

Legolas visited his birthplace occasionally and even helped Tauriel in fighting against orcs invading Greenwood, but years later Lord Elrond of Rivendell sent out word for an urgent meeting, so Legolas decided to take his leave and participate. After that, Tauriel did not see him for a while, but she was not worried. By now she knew very well of her friend's capibility and bravery.

Much evil has crossed their lands and others drawing the peak of the third age. Many elves have chosen to leave Middle-Earth and sail west in this time of hopelessness and the age of men soon to occur, but Tauriel did not give in. She would not let this world fall in utter darkness and misery.

With much luck, the War of the Ring was over, and from that moment on she saw no more evil creatures of any kind roaming their lands. Although she was delighted beyond words to have her goal of evil being obliterated, without fighting she was left alone with her thoughts too often. Often she would remember her loss of the one true and real love of her life. The more the uneventful days passed by, the more she acknowledged her aching heart and longing for beyond the Sundering Seas. That's when she knew that it was time...

"My lord, I am leaving," Tauriel stated, standing perfectly still with her back completely straightened up in the presence of the elven king in his wood-carved throne.

Thranduil did not bother to question why, for he already knew her reasons.

"Where do you wish to go once you take your leave?" Thranduil questioned with his voice loud and clear.

Tauriel—whose eyes were still glistening with her tears—released a quiet but deep breath and responded, "I wish to sail the ship to Valinor."

The elven king's eyes widened just a bit—but still with his usual calm expression that he always wore on his face.

"The undying lands," Thranduil said quietly.

Tauriel nodded, looking down at the ground.

"All of these years, you suffer from an aching heart from your past loss. I could and still can see it. Yet after the unfortunate insident, you did not leave. Now in the happiest of times for our people, you choose to leave," Thranduil said crossly.

"I do understand, my lord," Tauriel acknowledged. "I now consider my task to be complete, but also for I am wounded in the mind, body, and soul."

Gracefully overlapping one of his legs with the other, Thranduil continued to study the elf maiden. He remained silent for a while, until, "Do you feel confident in your decision?"

Tauriel thought long and hard about the situation for a while, and once she fully did, she replied, "Yes."

Thranduil nodded his head.

"Very well," he said. "Some of your kin wish to board on the ship to Valinor as well. You may depart then when the new season arrives."

Taking a bow, Tauriel said, "Thank you, my lord."

So with her lord's blessings, she left a season later. Fortunatly for her, Legolas said his farewells at the gate of his father's halls. He wished her well, as well as she did for him.

Now she was there on the ship with some of her kin, yearning to have her pain taken away from her.

The ship eventually came to a halt at a new harbor, and Tauriel could see a tall light-haired elf with clear blue eyes and a white silk cloak draped around his entire body from not too far away. He had a welcoming smile on his face, and he slowly and gracefully stretched one of his arms to the direction of the land behind him.

"Amatúlië el Valinor," he spoke in elvish. (E/T: "Welcome to Valinor.")

* * *

After their arrival, the distinguished being who had greeted them—and a few others known of the Valar and Valier—led Tauriel and the other Woodland elves to where they would be staying in Aman. The sky was now getting dark—proving that it was evening.

While being led to her new home, Tauriel looked all around her and instantly felt at peace. Something about the presense of this place made her feel content and carefree.

The clean air, the healthy-looking trees and bushes, the fresh pure-green grass, the crystal clear water of the rivers, waterfalls, and lakes—all of it already made Tauriel feel right at home.

The female elf (that looked very similar to the male elf greeting her), revealed the area where she would now be staying. It was a beautiful, humble and small looking cottage with a graceful looking river flowing just next to it; it was just right.

"Le fael," Tauriel thanked to the greater elf maiden.

The greater elf bowed her head slightly and walked away with no rush.

Quickly interested in the slow flowing river right next to her new home, she hurriedly advanced over to it and sat herself down. She hastily pulled her long brown boots down the calf of her long and slender legs and gracefully dipped her toes into the hygienic water. She sighed happily as she did so and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, her sensitive elven ears perked up when she could hear a recognizable sweet and cheerful voice from not too far away. A voice of a man to be specific. Her heart began to pound in her chest from that sound, but then she reminded herself of the sad truth.

"No, it cannot be," Tauriel regretfully whispered to herself.

The voice then became louder along with another being's voice, and quite instantly Tauriel couldn't help it, she opened her eyes and quickly lifted herself up from the grass beneath her. She put her boots back on and tried to follow the sound of the voices.

Tauriel ran, ran, and ran until the voices were closer and closer. She was filled with hope, and she wished that she wasn't wrong. Suddenly, she stopped with her heart thumping so ferociously in her chest that it was beginning to hurt when she saw the sight before her; it was the backsides of two small men smoking a pipe and sharing an ale while exchanging conversations and laughter. They were both dwarves. One of them had long golden yellow hair, and the other shared the same length of hair, only his was darker and messier.

Tauriel did not know whether she was dreaming or not, but she desperately wished that she wasn't. She stood still with her chest heaving and in and out from her run and the sight before her.

The two dwarves continued laughing, but then the older golden-haired dwarf slightly turned his head around for a second and looked back to the other dwarf, but then he turned his head again when he saw one of the many elves who imprisoned him and his uncle's company in the dungeon of Mirkwood, and the very elf whom his brother had unexpectedly fell for behind him.

"What is it?" the dark-haired dwarf asked, still laughing.

He turned around to see what his brother was looking at and his face completely changed; his eyes were wide, his mouth was open a notch, and his breathing was loud. Tauriel exchanged the exact same expression.

He lifted himself up in a flash and narrowed his thick dark eyebrows together in confusion-like he didn't believe what he was seeing—which he really didn't.

"Tauriel?" the young dwarf asked, taking a step forward.

"Kili," Tauriel said back in a whisper.

Still not convinced, Kili looked to Fili and questioned, "Am I dreaming? Or is it just the ale?"

"Can't be the ale," Fili pointed out, not knowing how to feel about his brother fancying an elf. "I see her too."

"Then I must be dreaming," Kili said, looking over at Tauriel again.

Fili then put two of his fingertips on his brother's arm and pinched him hard.

"OW!" Kili yelled, rubbing his arm.

"Nay, you are not in a dream," Fili said, shaking his head with an amused look.

Truly wanting to believe that statement, Kili ran up to the auburn-haired elf maiden and looked right up at her. Both of their breathing was heavy, fast, and loud. He went to touch her face, but he stopped his arm mid-air and said sadly, "I am afraid that if I touch you, this will all turn out to be a dream and you would just fade away."

Smiling sweetly, Tauriel reassured in a hushing tone, "I promise you, I will not."

Kili openly spoke of his feelings of love for her many times, and each time she was highly dismayed and baffled from his words, and her own feelings she felt since the moment they spoke within the cells of Mirkwood. Now she knew how she felt, and she accepted it. So, gathering up all of her courage, Tauriel leaned forward and closed the gap between them as she laid her hands upon his stubbled yet soft cheeks. Kili immediately shut his eyes and ran both of his fingers freely through her long hair as he enjoyed the feeling of her rosey, soft, and full lips on his own. He loved the feeling of her hair as well, it felt like he was tracing his fingers through the softest feather.

Tauriel's lips once met with his, but he did not kiss back for the reason that pained her to be reminded. So it overjoyed her to have the feeling of him actually returning her kiss.

Their kiss was sweet but filled with a powerful need for each other. Eventually they both pulled away to catch their breath and they both had wide grins on their faces, and Tauriel felt tears of happiness in her eyes. Kili gently placed his fingers on her lips, and they both looked deep into each other's eyes with a dreamy expression.

"Ahem," Fili coughed awkwardly. "So I imagine you two would like some alone time then?"

Tauriel and Kili both laughed and glanced over at the uncomfortable Fili.

"Well, you and I were just about to call it a night anyway," Kili mentioned, feeling the need to be close with Tauriel since he blew his chances while he was still alive, but hoping his brother wouldn't feel left out.

"Aye," Fili said seriously, lifting himself up from the grass.

"I will see you in the morning," Kili said hopefully.

Instead of responding to that, Fili said, "Kili, I need to speak with you for a moment."

Concerned—but not trying to show it—Kili gave Tauriel a certain look while touching her arm and Tauriel understood, so she waited right there.

Kili walked up to his brother and Fili moved a little closer to him so Tauriel couldn't hear.

"Kili, are you aware that you fancy an elf?" Fili questioned, troubled.

"Aye," Kili replied, not caring about that simple fact.

"And not just any elf-a woodland elf. The exact same kind of elf that betrayed our uncle and our people," Fili added crossly.

"She is nothing like her king!" Kili defended, raising his voice a notch. "She is different; she cares deeply about any creature who needs help and is willing to do anything to fight for what's right."

Fili just sighed silently and continued to look at his younger brother troubled.

Kili then calmed down and looked back at Fili.

"I love her, brother," Kili confessed with a pleading look in his big brown eyes.

Fili slowly nodded his head and said, "I know. It's Thorin that you will have to worry about revealing this to."

Resting his hand on Fili's shoulder, Kili said, "I do not fear his judgments."

Fili did not speak, he wore the same expression among his face, but then he glanced behind Kili to look at the elf who was still standing there—patiently waiting.

"You two go then," Fili said. "I will see you the day that follows."

Kili grinned and embraced his sibling thankfully while giving him a pat on the back. After that, he quickly ran back up to Tauriel and held her hand.

"Come with me," Kili said.

* * *

Tauriel could not believe it; she was actually in the presence of the young dwarf who was once her prisoner. The prisoner who she started to develop a very strong fondness for, and him in return. She never thought she would ever see him again because of her immortal life and him tragicially losing his life in the horror that was the Battle of the Five Armies, but now they were together again, and all the firey-haired elf maiden had to do was sail the ships across the seas of the Grey Havens.

They were walking across a large, sturdy, and beautifully crafted bridge. Made from the hands and tools of Tauriel's own kin of old. Kili was leading her somewhere, but she did not know where. She let him lead because he has been here a little longer than she has.

Not too long after, they arrived at their location.

"Here we are," Kili stated, walking a tad ahead of Tauriel so he could show her exactly where he meant.

Tauriel looked at their surroundings. They were under a small but lovely gazebo, and there was a bed with pillows and blankets that looked so soft that they looked they were clouds.

"Is this your home now?" Tauriel asked sweetly, smiling and turning her head to face Kili.

"Aye, and nay. This is where I rest, but not where I dwell," Kili responded. "While all of Aman has a wondrous view of the sky above, nothing compares to where we now stand."

The dark-haired dwarf then lifted his head up and tilted it slightly—all while that genuine and big smile that Tauriel adored so much was shown on his face. She walked closer to where he was and glanced over to the direction that his head titled towards. Her face suddenly lit up when she saw the sight above her. They sky was a dark blue and it was completely covered with the light from the stars. While she was staring in awe, Kili was just staring at the gorgeous elf before him. He loved the way she looked whenever she was in wonder. Her emerald eyes seemed to always have a certain light in them, especially when she spoke of the stars to him.

"So beautiful," Tauriel spoke softly.

The corner of Kili's lips tugged into an even bigger and loving grin, and then he finally looked away from Tauriel to the starlit sky.

"You are right, Tauriel. The light of the stars really is memory, as it is precious and pure," Kili said, peering over at Tauriel without turning his head. "I am sorry that I saw it otherwise. Tis not cold at all."

Tauriel let out an amused snicker, and before Kili could question it, she turned to him and said, "Tis not I whom deserves your apology, master dwarf, but Varda, for that light is her creation, not of mine."

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Kili's lips.

"I suppose you are right once again, fair maiden of the forest," Kili responded, playing along.

Tauriel just smiled warmly and returned her gaze back to the distant dots of light in the sky. Abruptly, she could feel something lightly touching her fingers; she knew what it was, for she felt it before. She held in her breath as her entire body started to feel weak. The rough but gentle fingers of Kili touched Tauriel's slender and soft ones again, and then he slowly, firmly—but gently grasped onto her palm. Tauriel's fingers wrapped around Kili's hand and she quietly inhaled through her nostrils.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, but then Tauriel decided to let go of her nervousness and embrace the moment and her love for the dwarf, so she let go of Kili's hand and moved her fingers a little more so they could interlace with his. Kili felt so much of his own blood rising up to his face and he eagerly held onto her hand more firmly with his fingers now interlaced with hers.

Feeling nothing but happiness and love, Tauriel tilted her head to her left so she could rest her head on his. Kili moved his head closer to hers and inhaled in content, and Tauriel smiled brightly as she lightly caressed his fingers with hers.

"Is this the fate of all dwarves when their souls have left Middle-Earth?" Tauriel said, finally asking the question that has been plaguing her mind since she arrived. "Did Mandos send you all here after awaiting in his halls?"

"The decision was not fully made by Mandos, but of our creator," Kili explained softly. "Long ago—feeling a deep connection to his creations—Mahal-or as your people know him as Aulë- did not wish for us to dwell in dark and lifeless halls for when our time of death has come. Sometime during the first age in the Halls of Mandos, Aulë begged and convinced Mandos to allow his wondrous creations to spend the rest of their days in this most peaceful realm until the world has been renewed. Deeply moved with pity for Aulë, he agreed and allowed the dwarves to live another life in Aman. However, dwarves resite within halls of stone nearby and don't normally nagociate with the elves nor walk their lands, with the exception of today. Not all dwarves share the same fate however. If a dwarf has committed some unspeakable actions or crimes, Mandos sends them somewhere else. To where, you may ask? That I do not know."

Tauriel nearly wanted to get down on her knees and thank Mando for his softened heart from Aulë's pleads.

There was a moment of silence.

"As overjoyed as I am to see you again, I must say that it is tragic that you, your brother, and uncle have shared the same fate. Dying in the same battle," Tauriel mentioned grieviously. "Though I suppose it might be a wonderful feeling to be reunited with them again."

"Tis," Kili acknowledged. "I could not imagine being without my brother. Even if I were to dwell in the lifeless halls of Mandos along with him, I would cherish every moment of remaining by his side, and ever since my uncle has gotten here, I have never seen him being so relaxed and at peace in all of my life."

Tauriel really admired Kili's deep love for his family; she thought it was really sweet.

Kili looked up at the love of his life without moving his head or body, and then he said in a low and loving tone, "I never thought I would see you again...amrâlimê."

Lingeringly, Tauriel tilted her head to look at Kili as she felt incredibly warm throughout her entire body from that word and the meaning of it.

"Neither did I," she said, returning the same low and loving tone.

"It seems like an enternity," Kili mentioned.

"Evil has grown in Middle-Earth, more than ever. Sauron had returned-though not as his full form-, and wars and battles have been created for the finding of the one ring he had created," Tauriel explained. "However, this war did not last, and he was defeated. The RING was defeated. Many of my people have already sailed west to escape this evil, but I could not. I stayed to fight and defend my realm for as long as evil lurked about."

Kili was surprised to hear about the ordeal with the greatest war of Middle-Earth, but he was more than to happy to know that it was over.

"Of course you did," Kili said, smiling lovingly. "You are strong."

Tauriel's face turned warmer than it already was.

With their eyes locked together, they both embraced the fact that they WERE together once again, and they suddenly had an urgent need to be even closer to each other and never let go. So they both glanced at the precise place of each others mouths that they wanted to touch with their own, and then they leaned forward for a tender and relatively long kiss.

As they kissed, Tauriel lifted up their hands that were still interlaced together and placed it on her chest, and then she interlaced her free hand with Kili's and then placed them on the same spot.

Kili could feel her beating heart with his right hand and he couldn't help but smile warmly while in the kiss.

Their soft and warm lips very gently smacked against each other for a long time, and they loved the feel of each others lips. However, their passion started to grow from the feel of their lips, and they needed more of each other. So they both pressed their warm bodies closer together—feeling the other ones heat—and soon Kili's tongue licked Tauriel's full pink lips, and she happily accepted his tongue to slide in to her mouth. Therefore, their tongues danced together sweetly and gently.

Both of them were very pleased to realize that not only do they love the feel of their lips, but also the taste. To Kili, Tauriel tasted so sweet. For Tauriel, Kili did have a taste, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Whatever it was, she absolutely loved it.

The kissing and tasting became stronger as Kili ran his tongue along Tauriel's top row of very clean and healthy teeth.

Tauriel very quietly moaned into the kiss, and they continued what they were doing.

Hearing that one little moan sent a large wave of excitement to Kili, therefore; Tauriel could feel something suddenly pressing against her pelvis area. She gasped while in the kiss, and her face turned a deep shade of crimson.

Unexpectedly, Kili pulled away from the kiss and stared at Tauriel while breathing heavily, but he didn't remove his hands from hers. Tauriel stared back with her breathing also being heavy.

"Tauriel...I love you," Kili said sincerely, staring deep into her eyes.

Tauriel's entire face lit up and she was about to respond, but then Kili interrupted.

"But this is just too good to be true. I fear that I will eventually wake up, and this will all just be a dream," Kili said, still sincere.

Tauriel's eyebrows joined together and she removed one of her hands from Kili's so she could place it on his cheek.

"It is not a dream," Tauriel assured in an almost heavenly voice. "This feels too real."

Kili's sincere expression suddenly changed to a hint of anticipation as his lips tugged into a small grin.

"Well, whether this is a dream or not, I feel this need to truly express my love for you," Kili said with a mix of seriousness yet sheepishness in his voice.

Tauriel smiled. "You already have, many times."

Kili softly chuckled from Tauriel's sweet naivete. "I don't think you truly know what I mean by that."

The elf maiden's breathing became a little louder from her mouth being open and she looked away nervously.

"I do," Tauriel confessed. "I just...don't believe it."

The dwarf continued to smile.

"Perhaps I need to prove it to you," Kili suggested seductively.

Tauriel's expression didn't change.

"But only if that is what you wish," Kili added right away.

Tauriel gasped in both happiness and surprise. She really did love Kili with all of her heart, and she really wanted to feel his love. He made her heart pound in her chest, he made her smile when almost nobody else could, he made her feel dizzy whenever she just looked at him, but most of all, he made her feel loved and wanted. She never felt this way about anyone before.

Acknowledging all of this, Tauriel smirked and said, "I do, more than anything, for you have smitten me with your irresistible charm, young dwarven prince."

Kili raised his eyebrows.

"No longer am I a prince," Kili reminded. "The kingdom of Erebor is no longer in our reach."

"Tis true, though the royal blood still runs through your veins," Tauriel stated in a hushing tone.

KIli smiled at her kindly.

"Tis, though I believe that having royal blood within me is not the reason for your admiration towards me...is it?" Kili remarked, suddenly wide-eyed in fear for that superstition.

Tauriel arched an eyebrow.

"If that were true, then why would I not show interest for your uncle or brother?" Tauriel questioned, wondering why he was suddenly being so silly.

"Well perhaps..."

Tauriel placed a finger on his lips so he could discontinue the silliness.

"Hush, silly man," Tauriel whispered.

Kili listened for he noticed the love in her eyes, and he acknowledged his silliness. He left a small kiss on the finger that was on his lips, and he held one of her hands so he could lead her to his bed. Both of them sat down, and then without hesitation, they reached out for each other for another kiss.

Their kiss was similar to the way it was before, only now their hands were roaming all around their heated bodies.

Kili reached one of his hands to Tauriel's high-cheek bone and gently caressed it, and then he worked his way to her pointed ear, and then her long firey-red hair—all while his other hand was caressing her sides. He greatly adored her form.

Tauriel loved the feeling of his strong but gentil hands touching her-so much so that she could feel herself becoming wet with anticipation for him, and then Tauriel returned the favor for Kili.

Between each kiss, a loud breath of air could be heard by both of them.

The two lovers pulled away from the kiss for some much needed air and they looked deep into each others eyes. They smiled lovingly, and enjoyed the feeling of their warm breath on their faces.

Then Kili reached both of his hands to the back of Tauriel's hair where her braids were, but then he stopped and looked at her to make sure if it was okay to do what he was going to do. Tauriel understood what he meant and nodded for permission.

With her permission, Kili carefully undid all of the braids in her hair—allowing her hair to be unraveled and even more beautiful. Kili smiled in approval and he gently strolled his fingers down her free, soft hair.

Tauriel beamed and leaned over so she could kiss him some more.

More minutes went by and their kissing did not stop. Tauriel leaned her back down so she could lay on the incredibly soft bed and Kili layed right on top of her with his lips still in contact with hers.

Now feeling so hot that it was becoming unbearable, Kili sat himself up for a moment but only to take his tunic off. It took a bit of time because of the beads of sweat already forming on his skin. Tauriel blushed intensely from the reveal of his bare chest. Never before has she seen a man's chest with nothing but hair covering it. The hair did not bother her though, she found it to be strangely more attractive. Kili tossed his tunic to the ground and then he leaned back down to start kissing her again.

The kissing went from her lips, to her cheeks, to her neck, and Tauriel ran her hands down from his shoulders all the way down his back as she sighed in delight.

Kili left many trails of kisses down her exposed and sweaty neck as her body wiggled around in a pleased response, and then he worked his way back up so he could kiss her easily affected ears. Tauriel sighed louder in delight, and Kili could feel the throbbing in his pants from his excitement of that delighted and alluring sound.

Now having the same heat problem as Kili did, Tauriel sat herself up and she stared at him seductively. Yearning to see every single inch of her, Kili returned the same look and helped her in taking off her usual forest-green gown. He hungrily pressed his lips against hers, unbuttoned the bodice, and pulled the shoulder width of her dress down to her shoulders. Kissing back, Tauriel lifted up her gown and pulled down her boots and tight leather pants. They helped each other in removing the clothing from her body and Kili could now feel her bare breasts rubbing against his own chest. He moaned from the feeling and gently laid her back down on the bed.

He stopped kissing to observe the naked elf beneath him. Her entire body was so creamy and soft, and she even had a bit of freckles covering her shoulders, arms, and legs. Her breasts were a rather large size, though they especially seemed big to a being as short-heighted as Kili. They were rounded, and her nipples shared the color of a pink rose. From the loss of warm contact from her clothing being removed, the small but plump nipples were now stiff.

Ever since he was young, he had fantasied about elves, but he never thought that it would ever happen. The thought of it actually coming true was greatly exhilarating and pleasant for the young dwarf.

"You are so beautiful," Kili complimented sweetly, gazing at her perfect body.

Tauriel looked away in embarrassment, and Kili cupped both of her soft cheeks with his hands so she could look at him. They smiled with love written all over their faces and then Tauriel reached her hands to his waist so she could slip off his trousers—now they were even.

Kili grinned from that action and pressed his completely naked body against hers. Tauriel could now feel his arousal pressing against her and she couldn't help but moan. He kissed her lips again, but this time, much deeper.

Time seemed to slow down every single time that they kissed, and they enjoyed very single second of it. So that is why they didn't plan on stopping any time soon.

Their passionate kissing went on for a while longer, but then Kili stopped so he could place his lips on her collarbone instead. He left a small but sweet kiss on the collarbone, then he did the same to her chest. Once he got to her relatively large breasts, his breathing sped up because of his want and he put his hands on each bosom to softly massage the soft skin. He looked up at Tauriel to make sure that she was enjoying herself, and once he saw her smiling and breathing deeply, he continued. Soon he could feel her nipples beginning to harden at the limit in his grasp and his arousal somehow grew even more.

He leaned forward so he could place his lips on her hardened nipples and he both kissed and licked them.

Tauriel shut her eyes and continued to breath deeply.

Kili softly flicked one of her nipples with his tongue, and then he did the same to the other. He did that same routine for a while longer, but then he moved his lips to her stomach and very slowly kissed his way down while also caressing the skin surrounding it. He has never touched such soft skin before, and he undoubtly loved it.

He kissed all the way down to her pelvic area, and then gazed at her womanhood that was surrounded by a dark patch of hair.

Now feeling an even stronger need for her, Kili leaned his head down so he could kiss her slippery wet clitoris.

Tauriel tilted her head back in pleasure and she placed one of her hands on his well-built bare back.

While he was kissing, Kili was both flattered and aroused at the thought that he turned her on so much from feeling her wetness on his lips. He then opened up his mouth and inserted his tongue on her clitoris instead.

Tauriel let out a gasp in excitement with her eyes still shut so she could focus on the feeling of Kili's warm and welcoming tongue licking her.

Doing the same thing to her clitoris as he was doing to her nipples, Tauriel moved her hand up from his back to his long and dark hair and stroked each piece of hair with her fingers.

She felt his tongue tickling and flicking her some more while occasionally leaving short but sweet kisses and she opened her legs a little more so he could get better access.

The more she felt his tongue passionately licking her very sensitive area, the more she began to lose control of her body and mind. Each gentil flick of her lover's warm and wet tongue in her opening caused a tingling sensation within. She let out a loud pleasurable moan every time she felt the sensation and loudly breathed in and out.

Kili grinned from that sound and proceeded.

Still stroking his hair, Tauriel moaned again when she could feel herself reaching her climax. Her body was hot in temperature and she started to feel a tightening feeling within her abdomen. Before she knew it, she saw stars before her closed eyes and her body trembled as she let out a satisfied cry.

Kili could feel Tauriel's sweet release against his mouth and he grinned even more. He sat up so he could look at his lover, and after Tauriel caught up with her breathing, she opened her eyes and sat herself up as well.

"Now will you lie down for me, good sir?" Tauriel demanded kindly but huskily.

"Aye, my lady," Kili said gentlemanly, giving her a little wink.

Thus Kili did what his lady had said, and he laid his back down on the bed. Tauriel crawled on top of him and kissed his bottom lip, and then his top one. They both pulled away, and Kili outlined her high cheek bones with his hands. Tauriel smiled, but now she wanted to feel all of his love.

She carefully leaned back so she could sit on his lap, and she very slowly lowered her entrance down on to Kili's hard member while looking him in the eyes. She groaned from the odd and brief uncomfortable feeling, and Kili asked right away, "Are you alright?"

Tauriel nodded and cautiously lowered herself down some more until he was completely inside of her. Kili moaned in satisfaction from the welcoming feeling of Tauriel's warm inner walls hugging his throbbing penis, and he put his hands firmly on her hips. The response was already too much for the young dwarf to contain; he did not how much longer he could possibly last.

Once she was accustomed to the feeling, Tauriel ran her hands through the the thick and dark curls of hair on Kili's chest and she moved her hips back and forth. While doing so, she admired the beautiful creation of Aulë beneath her.

Finally getting over the very brief pain and instead feeling the pleasure of Kili inside of her, Tauriel let out a pleasure filled sigh and steadily rode him at the same time. She leaned forward so she could stare directly into Kili's eyes while continuing with what she was doing. Kili stared back with his mouth open—so his heavy breathing could be heard—and he very much enjoyed the feeling of her warm, wet, and tight vagina moving against his fully erect manhood and her delicate fingers stroking the hair on his chest. Not to mention the sight of the elf's wondrous breasts bouncing along with her movements.

Kili had been intimate with a woman before, but of his own kin. He could hardly call it 'making love' for that was not what it was for him. The dwarf women were too similar to dwarf men, which was typically acceptable for a male dwarf, but not for Kili. He had always imagined falling for a woman who sees beauty in small things of the world, and is graceful, strong, and most importantly: possessed a good heart. The woman whom he was currently making love to possessed all of these qualities, therefore; it excited him very much.

Tauriel enjoyed the feeling of his hardness inside of her and the rhythm of their bodies rocking back and forth together tenderly, and she lovingly whispered his name. They chose to go at a slow pace for they did not want this feeling to end so soon. Kili knew that he was not going to last for that long, for his many years of non-erotic contact with himself and of another being.

Hearing the beautiful elf maiden saying his name made Kili feel even warmer than he already was, and then Tauriel leaned down some more so she could kiss his lips. He kissed back while softly caressing the smooth skin on her backside.

When they stopped kissing, they looked deep into each other's eyes once again and Kili brought her body as close to him as possible so he could thrust deeper inside of her and their bodies now moved as one. As Tauriel's emerald eyes stayed glued on Kili's dark brown, she could feel his warm breath over her own mouth like earlier as he loudly breathed in and out.

Kili lifted both of his hands up to meet Tauriel's, and they both don't break their eye contact.

Their love making went on and on and on, and during it all, they both took in the beauty of their surroundings, the beauty of each other's body and soul, but most of all, the beauty of what was happening.

Kili's deep, husky words of Khuzdul and Tauriel's sweet and heavingly words of Sindarin blended in nicely together as they continuously muttered them. There were no words of the Westron language that could possibly describe the intense love and passion they were feeling.

Kili moved one of his hands from hers to her incredibly soft cheek and smiled.

"Amrâlimê," Kili whispered romanticially.

Since Tauriel's face was very close to his, she could hear that word right in her ear and she moaned happily as shivers travelled down her spine.

Their lips met again for an even deeper kiss, and both of them could feel themselves reaching their peak.

Their breathing sped up and Tauriel shut her eyes.

"Kili," she whispered again, but this time a little louder.

Kili squeezed Tauriel's hands tenderly as he felt an euphoric tightening in his genitalia, and he tilted his head back and moaned as he pressed deep inside her and released his warm seed.

Feeling his warmness spread inside of her pushed Tauriel off the edge, and she climaxed as well with a loving and loud sigh. After she did, she exhaled deeply and opened her eyes.

"Tauriel," Kili said softly with an exhale, gazing up at his lover.

Tauriel smiled and gave him a quick kiss. After that she lifted herself off of the dwarf's sweaty body and made herself comfortable by lying right next to him. It wasn't that big of a bed, but as long as they were close together, they fitted just fine.

They looked at each other until they caught up with their breathing and Kili lightly ran his hand down one of her arms.

"I love you, my star," Kili purred.

Still smiling, Tauriel ran her fingers through Kili's now even messier hair and responded, "I return your love, for you mean most to me in this world. Even more than the light of the stars made by Varda herself."

They did not need to say anything more. They were together now, and they always will be. So they remained with their perspirated bodies close together and their hearts still racing-even when sleep took over both of them.

 ** _Tolkien had revealed that sex is precious and handled with caution to the elves since it could lead to children, but for this fanfic, I imagine these two were just too anxious after not seeing each other for so long, and especially since they never did more than just hold hands before.. Oh, and they were well aware of what they were doing, so if they happened to have a child, then they wouldn't be like, "Whoops."_**


End file.
